<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>up in your by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119668">up in your</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Megatron, Fisting, M/M, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go on,” said Megatron with some amusement.  “It won’t bite.”</p><p>No, it wouldn’t.  But it did look like it would swallow up his whole hand with comfortable room for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>up in your</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>teeny author's note but this fic contains a bit where rodimus takes off part of his arm plating (to fit more easily). this is meant to read as like taking off armor, or when you take off one of those panels on your computer, so basically something normal and painless rather than painful or gory, but just in case that isn't clear enough in the fic i wanted to say it here. anyway ummm enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa,” said Rodimus, crouched between Megatron’s spread-open legs, and staring.</p><p>“Go on,” said Megatron with some amusement.  “It won’t bite.”</p><p>No, it wouldn’t.  But it did look like it would swallow up his whole hand with comfortable room for more.</p><p>Megatron’s spike was also extended.  Rodimus was familiar with Megatron’s spike.  Rodimus loved Megatron’s spike.  It was long and thick and perfectly ribbed and filled him up so well he was pretty sure he’d never be able to get laid again without comparing the experience to Megatron, although he’d never actually <i>tell</i> him that.  But Megatron, it seemed, took an equal-opportunity approach to his own equipment, which was why Rodimus was now staring down one of the biggest valves he’d never seen.</p><p>Everything about Megatron was big.  Rodimus <i>really really liked</i> that everything about Megatron was big.  But it always meant anything new they tried was something of uncharted territory.</p><p>Not that “they” was a term worth employing here, or a, a <i>thing</i> that was going on.  There wasn’t a “they”!  There was just Rodimus making the most of a truly deplorable captaincy situation by getting laid repeatedly and extremely well, and Megatron paying back a tiny portion of the staggering debt he owed all Autobots in the form of overloads for one particular Autobot.  Lots and lots of overloads.  </p><p>The valve in question was dark, a deep gray that matched Megatron’s hands and joints.  Little silver seams radiated along the plush flexsteel of its rim.  Rodimus ran a finger along said rim, and felt it twitch and contract satisfyingly under his touch.</p><p>“Taking your time, are you,” said Megatron, with an undertone of disapproval.</p><p>“I’m getting to it, hold <i>on</i>,” said Rodimus, and slid three fingers inside—even that much could fit easily.  It was a roomy fit, warm and heavy and clinging all around him.  He could feel the throbbing purr of Megatron’s huge powerful systems reverberating through the damp flexsteel, lubricant sheeting quietly out of the internal seams.  “Wow,” he breathed, spreading his fingers open, and managing to get them pretty far apart before encountering any resistance.  “Nice.”</p><p>The advantage to the loose fit was room to maneuver; Rodimus was able to massage and rub at Megatron’s walls, testing which spots felt good; watching Megatron’s face contract minutely as he gazed down at Rodimus’ work, little twinges of eye-narrowing pleasure.  A little rivulet of lubricant was starting to run down Megatron’s pelvic armor towards the surface of the desk. </p><p>“More?” said Rodimus.  His equipment was starting to swell and throb against the inside of his modesty panels; he shifted in place.</p><p>“Mm,” said Megatron, and Rodimus drew back out enough to squeeze in a fourth finger, a tighter fit this time.  This time, Megatron let out a low rumbled “Mmmrrh” as Rodimus sank in, Megatron’s valve stretching tight and wet around him; he pushed in all the way to where the base of his thumb blocked the rest of the motion and stayed there a moment, feeling the heavy flexsteel squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Fuck,” he breathed.</p><p>“Indeed,” said Megatron, gripping the edges of the desk.  “Expeditiously, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I can’t stand you,” Rodimus informed him, but started drawing out and pushing back in, Megatron’s valve making loud sloppy sounds with each motion.  His spike was starting to extend, thick and heavy and gray like the rest of him, twisting up out of its housing a little more every time Rodimus thrust in.  Rodimus picked up the pace, thrusting in hard, pushing out little splashes of lubricant on each thrust.  He ran the thumb of his other hand around the sensitive outer rim of Megatron’s spike housing, pressing down sharply, and was rewarded with a thick strong contracting of Megatron’s valve clamping down hard around him.</p><p>Rodimus moaned at that; he couldn’t help it.  Megatron was so <i>big</i>, so <i>strong</i>, squeezing down on his hand so hard with even just an involuntary gesture; he suddenly desperately wanted more of himself inside that powerful clinging warmth.  “Can I,” he breathed, already fumbling back out, “the rest of my hand—”</p><p>Megatron’s rumble of assent was long, low, and drowsy, his legs were lolling apart on the desk, lubricant pooling between his thighs.  Rodimus wasted no time in squeezing his thumb in and sank his entire hand into Megatron’s huge valve, up to the wrist.</p><p>“Ahh,” he sighed, sounding an embarrassing degree turned on right now and not caring one bit.  Thick wet warmth was squeezing around his whole hand all the way up to the wrist, and Megatron’s heavy powerful engines were rumbling with arousal and vibrating deep bass tones around him.  If Megatron so chose, he could probably bring his thighs together and with enough strength completely crush Rodimus, hand and all; Rodimus realized his panels were all open, spike extended and valve slick.  Maybe if he tried hard enough he could even crush Rodimus’ hand with his valve alone.  Rodimus felt a dribble of lubricant make its way down his thighs at the thought.</p><p>“Get on with it,” rumbled Megatron, and Rodimus got on with it, fucking into that powerful wet warmth with glorious abandon.  Megatron moaned into it, deep baritone sighs and groans as Rodimus worked his big stretched-open valve with all his strength.  Rodimus was panting himself, valve throbbing with lust; he buried his face in the lubricant-soaked join between Megatron’s valve and spike and moaned noisily, but Megatron said, “Get back to work,” and pushed him off of him.  So Rodimus did.</p><p>“Harder,” grunted Megatron, as Rodimus fucked him with his entire hand, “more,” and Rodimus found himself somewhat at a loss for how to go about doing that, when the thick edge of his forearm plating with all its attached pipes was blocking him from fitting any more of himself in there.  “Hold on,” he said, and pulled all the way out, watching Megatron’s big stretched-open valve tense and contract mightily in on itself as he did—no, wait, he was getting distracted.  A thick wet string of lubricant was stretching between Megatron’s valve and Rodimus’ fingertips, and Rodimus intercepted it with his mouth, sucking greedily on his fingers and—wait, still getting distracted.</p><p>“All right,” he said brightly to Megatron as if his own fluids weren’t running down his legs right now, “here’s how we’re going to play it,” and grasped the outer edge of his forearm plating, and pulled.  And pulled.  Damn, those locks were in there tight—he’d disengaged the safety, but it still took a lot to—</p><p>“Here,” said Megatron with some amusement, and grasped his arm.  Before Rodimus’ astounded and insanely turned on eyes, he popped the outer plating out of its joint as easily as opening a can of engex.</p><p>“Oh, um—cool,” said Rodimus faintly, trying not to sob with lust, and put aside the outer plating of his forearm, leaving the bare inner structure—roughly the width of his hand—behind.  When he sank back into Megatron’s valve, the dark hungry rim of it traveled easily up over his wrist, swallowing a good chunk of his forearm before his knuckles finally bumped up against the ceiling.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” sighed Rodimus, twisting his arm around inside all that tight wet warmth while Megatron's face contorted with pleasure, brow furrowed and lip bitten; his knees drawn up off the desk.  “Ohhh, Megatron, holy shit.”</p><p>“Get on with it,” grunted Megatron again, voice rough and cracked, and Rodimus did, thrusting hard into Megatron’s valve, lubricant spurting and pooling out with the vigorousness of his efforts, Megatron’s huge powerful engines revving hard and vibrating his hand down to the inner struts.  “Harder,” panted Megatron, and Rodimus threw all his weight into it, basically punching Megatron in the valve over and over, shoving his arm desperately inside Megatron while Megatron let out a string of guttural moans that were almost roars.</p><p>“<i>Yes,</i>” he growled, knees drawn up and fingers squeezing crumpled dents into the metal of the desk, “like <i>that, YES,</i>” and Rodimus caught sight of his spike—extended, straining, leaking lubricant all over its own rings—and was seized with inspiration.  Still fucking Megatron as hard as he could, he started rubbing the palm of his other hand along the red-striped underside, fast and loose and not even bothering to wrap his hand around it, lubricant splashing.  Megatron roared incoherently, body contracting in on itself, and overloaded messy and hard, valve clenching and squeezing down on Rodimus’ hand so hard Rodimus thought he might crush it while hot thick transfluid spurted out of his spike, coating his own torso.</p><p>It took a while.  Rodimus was always impressed by how long Megatron’s overloads went on for, if impressed was a new word for practically dying from lust and from how intensely he needed all that to go inside him.  By the time Megatron subsided, drenched in his own come and panting harsh and guttural, Rodimus was himself letting loose a long uncontrollable whine of sheer arousal.</p><p>“Please, Megatron,” he whined, a whole universe removed from caring about how embarrassing he sounded, “please, please…”</p><p>Megatron pushed himself up into a sitting position, reached over to hook his hands under Rodimus’ arms, and effortlessly swung him onto his lap, lowering him down onto his still-extended spike.  The feeling of finally being <i>filled</i>, of finally getting what he wanted, was fucking indescribable; Rodimus rode it for all he was worth and came with a yell what felt like two seconds later.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he wheezed, almost giggling, slumped boneless against Megatron’s chest—which, yeah, meant his cheek was pressed into a mix of Megatron’s come and his own.  That was so hot.  All of it was so hot.  He felt lust-drunk; his arm was still warm and slick with Megatron’s fluids.</p><p>“See,” said Megatron with some amusement, voice rumbling through his chest.  “I told you it wouldn’t bite.”</p><p>Rodimus hit him.  It wasn’t very effective.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>big strong people with big roomy holes…..hotttt</p><p>if you like it pls leave a comment thank youuuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>